Resposta
by Lavi Black
Summary: Quantas vezes uma pergunta precisa ser repetida para que ganhe uma resposta? Que caminho uma pessoa tem que trilhar para entender os próprios sentimentos? Qual o valor de uma resposta?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Créditos a J.K. Rowling.

**Cronologia: **Sétimo livro.

**Casal: **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

**Observação: **Fanfic feita para o **I Challenge de Morte**, organizado pela **StonePixie** (Comunidade AnimeSpirit).

**Itens utilizados: **Crime Passional, Chuva.

**Capa** feita por mim e disponível no meu perfil.

**Resposta**

**Harry**

_Você me ama?_

Nunca consegui uma resposta para essa pergunta. A cada tentativa, apenas o silêncio, a recusa em me responder. Não que isso, algum dia, tenha me surpreendido. É da natureza dele não ser muito aberto com relação a seus próprios sentimentos. Mas eu agradeceria se minha pergunta fosse respondida, pois, apesar dele nunca me questionar, eu sempre deixei claro que o amo.

E como não poderia? Ele sempre foi a pessoa mais enigmática em meu caminho, o único que, a seu modo, me fazia querer seguir em frente, ser mais, ser _melhor_. Claro que querer proteger o mundo bruxo me serviu de incentivo, mas a pressão para não falhar sempre me fez querer fugir, sumir, ao invés de ficar e lutar. No campo de batalha, eu pensava em todos que morreram, em todos que contavam comigo, da lembrança deles eu retirava minha força, mas ainda queria sumir, desejava que não fosse eu aquele que deveria decidir o resultado da guerra.

Com ele, não havia pressão, era natural. Uma frase, uma provocação bastava para me fazer desejar ser alguém que pudesse negar aquelas palavras, que pudesse jogá-las de volta para quem as proferiu. Eu queria ficar, lutar, crescer para ser melhor do que _ele_ e não para salvar o mundo bruxo. E eu fiz, eu cresci, me tornei poderoso, mas ele não estava aqui para ver. Como também não está aqui agora para me dizer adeus.

O vento sopra fortemente, trazendo, em seu toque, a umidade da chuva. Logo, as gotas caem sobre meu corpo, rápidas e pesadas, lavando o sangue que mancha minha pele. O cheiro característico da tempestade, misturado ao cheiro de terra molhada me leva ao passado, despertando em minha mente lembranças de uma briga. E de um primeiro beijo.

Por que brigávamos? Eu já não me lembro mais. Mas me recordo do modo como nossos corpos rolaram pelo gramado de Hogwarts, atraindo a atenção dos alunos e dos professores. Uma pontada em meu abdômen faz com que um gemido de dor escape por entre meus lábios, não obtendo sucesso em apagar o sorriso que a lembrança desenha em minha face.

Lembro do modo como ele me amaldiçoou por puxá-lo para uma briga de punhos e não de magia. Metido e vaidoso como sempre foi, ele se recusava a sair no tapa comigo. Como se eu tivesse dado muita escolha. O resultado de nosso pequeno combate foi uma semana de detenção, uma semana que nunca esquecerei.

Chovia e o som da água caindo sobre o telhado do castelo ecoava pela sala. Estávamos sozinhos, organizando os materiais de Snape e ele não dizia uma única palavra, seja como comentário ou insulto. Percebi que ele realmente estava puto comigo. Algo que acho engraçado até hoje. Sempre que o irrito, preciso me controlar para não rir das reações dele. E da greve de respostas aos meus insistentes chamados.

_Malfoy. Malfoy. _Chamei-o várias vezes, mas ele se fez de surdo. Contudo, eu podia perceber o quanto ele estava se controlando para não me mandar calar a boca ou até mesmo me azarar. Eu mesmo não sabia por que o chamava, talvez apenas para provocá-lo ou talvez... Talvez eu quisesse vê-lo olhando para mim, talvez eu quisesse ter a atenção dele, uma chance para provar que estávamos no mesmo nível. De qualquer forma, ele não me dava atenção. Até que resolvi chamá-lo de outro jeito.

_Draco_. O efeito foi imediato. Ele me olhou incrédulo e levemente ofendido. _Eu não te dei a liberdade de me chamar assim, Potter_. Naquele momento, eu não liguei para o desprezo com que ele pronunciou meu sobrenome, eu estava satisfeito demais para me importar. Eu havia conseguido uma reação dele. Ele havia reagido _a mim_ e esse pequeno detalhe era tudo que importava.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita durante aquela noite, mas nas noites seguintes eu fiz questão de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome e acredito que somente o fato dele não querer outra semana de detenção comigo o fez se controlar e não me azar. Eu me divertia vendo como a raiva fazia os músculos dele tremerem sob a pele pálida, que lentamente adquiria um tom avermelhado. E assim eu fui me dando conta que a única coisa que eu queria chamando-o desse modo era a _atenção_ dele. Eu queria que ele _me notasse_. Por quê?

Essa pergunta ganhou sua resposta na última noite de detenção. Ainda chovia e ele parecia aliviado daquela ser a última noite que passaria em minha companhia, mas algo em mim não estava gostando desse fato. Eu queria ficar ao lado dele um pouco mais, chamá-lo um pouco mais, ter a atenção dele _voltada a mim_ um pouco mais. Sem que eu percebesse, me movi até estar perto demais dele. _O que quer, Potter?_ Lembro-me que _quis_ responder, só não sabia _o que_ responder. E, na falta de palavras, eu agi, algo em que sempre fui bom. Eu o beijei. Sem pensar, sem avisar, apenas o beijei.

A surpresa na face dele depois que o soltei era impagável. Os olhos claros estavam arregalados, a pele pálida estava rosada e ele não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Infelizmente ou felizmente, no caso dele, Snape apareceu alguns segundos depois, nos liberando. Com um olhar que dizia mais do que qualquer ameaça, ele saiu primeiro do que eu.

Se Snape não me mandasse embora, eu provavelmente teria passado a noite inteira naquela sala, pensando na maciez dos lábios finos, na sensação de sentir a pele quente sob meus dedos, pensando _nele_. Bom, eu _realmente_ passei a noite pensando nele. Em minha cama, em meus sonhos semiconscientes. E durante aquelas horas, eu descobri o que verdadeiramente queria. Eu _o _queria.

Nesses últimos três anos que passei ao lado dele, não me arrependo de nenhum beijo, nenhum toque, nenhuma palavra e, principalmente, nenhum _"eu te amo"_. Admito que foi difícil passar pela barreira que ele colocou ao redor de si mesmo e fazê-lo cair em meus braços, mas apesar de termos que manter nosso relacionamento em segredo, valeu a pena. Tudo valeu a pena. Por mim. Por ele. Por _nós_.

Tusso, sentindo o sangue encher minha garganta e escapar por entre meus lábios. Todo meu corpo dói, machucado por uma guerra que eu não queria travar, por mortes que eu não queria causar. O som de um trovão ecoa no campo e como se tivesse despertada pelo barulho, a dor corta meu peito como uma faca.

Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, comigo, mas ele está do outro lado, lutando com aqueles que são contra mim. Respiro fundo. Não posso culpá-lo, sinto-me apenas frustrado por não ter conseguido desviá-lo desse caminho. As pessoas me acham um herói, mas como posso ser um herói se não consigo salvar o homem que amo?

Fecho os olhos, ouvindo o som de passos sobre a grama. Não me movo – não poderia – e também não me preocupo. Não há motivo para temer o dono dos passos suaves, calmos, elegantes. Enquanto _ele_ se aproxima, lembro-me de nosso último encontro, duas noites atrás. Foi doloroso abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo e saber que aquela seria a última vez.

- Você me ama? – repito a pergunta em um tom baixo, certo de que não serei ouvido. E, se for, terei apenas o silêncio como resposta.

- Sim, eu te amo. – a resposta, baixa como um sussurro, é quase escondida pelo barulho da tempestade.

Abro os olhos, surpreso pelas palavras que sempre esperei ouvir. Draco sorri para mim, um sorriso fraco, acompanhado por um toque em minha face. Gostaria de tocá-lo também, mas não tenho forças para fazer qualquer movimento. Mesmo sem poder me mexer minhas mãos, sorrio para meu amado, sentindo os dedos trêmulos tocarem meu cabelo, meu pescoço.

Um beijo molhado com gosto de primeiro e último me é oferecido. Retribuo lentamente, desejando com todas minhas forças que ele nunca acabe. Mas nada dura para sempre e Draco se afasta. Mesmo em meio à chuva, posso ver as lágrimas que caem dos olhos claros, lágrimas e íris que brilham, parecendo me pedir perdão. Ele puxa a varinha e então entendo.

- Eu te amo, Harry! – sorrio com a declaração desesperada – Eu te amo! – a ponta da varinha é encostada em meu peito. Fecho os olhos, esperando pelo feitiço – _Avada Kedavra!_

Há um instante de dor, mas nada que eu não possa aguentar. Finalmente, eu tive minha resposta.

**Draco**

_Por que você me ama?_

Posso sentir a chuva caindo sobre meu corpo, mais gelada do que ela realmente é. A temperatura das gotas d'água que tocam minha pele é diminuída pela dor, pela tristeza, pelo amor perdido que dilacera meu coração. Por que eu o matei? Não consigo pensar em uma resposta coerente. Nada em minha mente faz sentido. Nem mesmo o fato de eu estar _aqui_.

Soco o peito dele com força. Maldito! A culpa é dele, apenas dele! Se ele... Se ele não tivesse me amado... Ele ainda estaria vivo... Eu o matei por que ele me amou? Não sei. Eu não sei! Soco mais uma vez, minha mão tremendo tanto quanto o resto do meu corpo.

Olho para o rosto sem vida, os olhos verdes, sempre tão brilhantes, agora estão opacos, vazios, _mortos_. Por minha culpa. Por culpa do meu _amor_. Ou seria do _nosso_ amor? Deslizo as pontas de meus dedos pela pele machucada, sentindo a frieza de meu próprio coração. Como pude matá-lo? Como pude _amá-lo_?

Não deixa de ser irônico o modo como eu, um sangue-puro, herdeiro de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo, acabei me apaixonando por esse mestiço criado por trouxas e metido a herói. Mesmo com tantas diferenças nos separando, ele foi o único capaz de me _ver_. Não como o herdeiro do sobrenome Malfoy, mas como Draco, como eu realmente sou.

Esses malditos olhos verdes conseguiram ir além de minha máscara, desvendando minha alma e meu coração. Desgraçado! Como você pôde ir tão longe em mim e então me abandonar por causa de uma guerra, de um mundo? Como ousou quebrar minhas barreiras e então partir? Como se atreveu a _me amar?_

Como, Harry? _Por quê?_ Você sabia. Desde o começo, você sabia que não podia confiar em mim e ainda assim se deixou cair em meus braços, ser envolvido por meus beijos. Você _sabia_ que eu sou uma cobra e que, a qualquer momento, eu poderia dar o bote. Matá-lo com um doce e firme abraço, envenená-lo com um toque suave, uma mentira bem contada.

Mas sabe qual é a pior parte? Tudo isso não passa de uma ilusão, eu nunca poderia enganá-lo. Porque você já tinha assumido completamente o controle sobre mim. Sua voz, seu toque, seus carinhos... Meus vícios, minha fuga, momentos de um sonho que eu gostaria que se tornasse realidade.

Só que os sonhos nem sempre se realizam, não é? Você mesmo é prova disso. Você sonhou que poderíamos ficar juntos depois da guerra, que eu poderia ser perdoado por minha traição, mas veja, nada disso irá acontecer. Você morreu pelas minhas mãos e eu jamais serei perdoado por matar o herói do mundo bruxo, crime que atesta minha traição. Seus sonhos não passaram de ilusões, Harry.

Você não pôde me salvar, embora eu tenha desejado que conseguisse. Naquele momento, três anos atrás, quando você chamou meu nome pela primeira vez, eu pensei que isso fosse possível, que você, em toda sua glória idiota, pudesse me tirar do caminho de escuridão que eu estava destinado a trilhar. Minha esperança durou o segundo que levou para você pronunciar meu nome. E cada vez que você me chamava, a esperança renascia, cada vez maior e mais forte. Eu fui um tolo.

Um tolo que acreditou no amor. No _seu_ amor. Mas você foi um tolo ainda maior porque acreditou no _meu_ amor, mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito nada, nenhuma palavra que mostrasse que eu sentia _algo_, você nunca duvidou e sempre insistiu em declarar _seu_ amor.

E agora só me resta continuar no caminho que escolhi, na escuridão de minhas escolhas. Sua luz já não está mais aqui para tentar, para _sonhar_ em me salvar.

Curvo-me, encostando meus lábios nos lábios frios e molhados. Um último beijo, uma tentativa inconsciente de pedir perdão, talvez. Você me perdoaria? Sim. Idiota como era, com certeza perdoaria essa minha profunda e vil traição.

- Eu te amei, Harry. – sussurro para o cadáver sob minhas mãos – E por isso te matei. Consegue entender? – uma fraca risada escapa por entre meus lábios – Eu também não.

Fecho meus olhos, minha face encostada no peito silencioso, imóvel.

- Perdoe-me.

Levanto-me, minha varinha sendo deixada propositalmente no chão. Olho para os rostos que me encaram com raiva, desprezo, ódio. Digam o que quiserem, sintam o que quiserem. Ninguém poderá entender o que fiz, pois nem mesmo eu entendo.

Eu o amei. Eu o matei. E se o Weasley quiser aproveitar a chance e me matar agora, eu não me importarei. Nada mais _me _importa. Estou completamente abandonado na escuridão, esquecido por um brilho verde e ansiando outro.

_Você me ama? Por que você me ama?_ Essas duas perguntas foram repetidas tantas vezes e suas respostas foram aguardadas por tanto tempo... Como se existissem respostas para as perguntas relacionadas ao amor.

Mas se existem, elas já foram ditas. Se não foram percebidas, então as perguntas não foram entendidas. Nunca pensei que fosse admitir isso, mas o amor possui várias faces, uma mais perigosa do que a outra, mais profunda, mais letal. E nós fomos consumidos por esse amor _mortal_.

O amor dele, por um momento, me salvou.

O meu amor, em um segundo, o matou.

Qual a resposta para _esse_ amor?


End file.
